Polka Dots and Patios
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: Who knew house hunting could be so much fun!


**A/N Someone, you know who you are, asked for this. I hope I did your thoughts justice. My comfort zone was thrown so far out the window, I'm not sure it exist any more LOL.**

 **A/N2 these characters are not mine, I just like to borrow them from time to time. No beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Sharon Raydor ran her hands down the soft fabric of her dress. She had always admired Andy's taste in clothing, but she never imagined that he would take so much pleasure in buying clothes for her. She turned, studying her reflection in the full length mirror. She had to admit the vintage DVF wrap dress he surprised her with last week, looks divine. The cut of the dress accentuated her delicate curves impeccably and she can only imagine that Andy had just that in mind when selecting the dress. The fabric, a green and blue polka dot against the palest of pink background brings out a hue of blue in her vibrant green eyes. Glancing at her watch, she stepped to her closet to find just the right shoes. Granted, Andy loves her in heels at the office, but in their daily lives he surprisingly prefers her in flats. And she had to agree, flats make her just the right height to almost fit precisely under his chin. The feel of being tucked so perfectly against his body is something that she looks forward to each and every day. Slipping on a pair of navy strappy sandals she grabbed her small navy clutch before checking herself in the mirror one last time.

Making her way into the living room, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Andy has planned for today. They decided not to spend the previous night together so with the exception of a short goodnight call she hasn't spoken to him since they left PAB late yesterday afternoon. She is forever thankful that Andy understands her need for some alone time and even as they contemplate moving in together he has made it perfectly clear that he will not smother her. Even then, if she needs sometime to herself he has promised that he will simply find a way to make it work. Turning the corner, her face brightens even more as she realizes that Andy is now standing in her kitchen, his back to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I didn't want you to feel ru…" He stopped mid-sentence as he turned to look at her. He knew the dress would be amazing on her, but now seeing her walking toward him. "Holy shit," He whispered under his breath. The wide grin that captured his face told her all she needed to know. "Sharon…you look." He swallowed hard, his hand moving to his ear, "Beautiful, so very beautiful." He met her halfway into the kitchen, pulling her tightly into his arms. She reached up on her toes to capture his lips. It wasn't long before they were lost in each other. Regretfully, Andy pulled away from her lips to study her. His hand resting just at her waist, played with the tie of her dress.

She reached up with her thumb to wipe her lipstick from his lips. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I thought we would have lunch at that little Greek place by the beach that you like so much. And then after that I have something I'd like to show you."

She placed her hand flat on his chest gently smoothing his black t-shirt, "Oh…should I be nervous?"

Chuckling, he pulled her tighter to him, "No…not at all."

~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Sharon glanced over at Andy as he drove. Their day had been perfect so far, a quiet lunch, a long walk on the beach, hand in hand. She had the sneaking suspicion that Andy was taking her to look at a house. The thought made her nervous yet excited at the same time. A few minutes later, Andy turned into a gated driveway. She watched as he rolled his window down, entering a code on the keypad. The gate slowly began to open. The short driveway led to a beautiful Spanish style home. "Well, here we are." Andy turned in his seat to look at her after stopping the car. "It's three bedrooms, three and a half baths. It's not officially on the market yet either." Andy watched, concerned as Sharon slowly nodded her head without looking at him. "Sharon, we don't have to…"

"No, no…I want to look. It is beautiful from the outside." She interrupted him with a slow smile.

The tension quickly melted from Andy's shoulders. He hurried to catch up with Sharon who was already out of the car. She stood in the center of the front walk, her hands resting on her hips. Andy quickly slipped behind her, pulling her flush against his body. "You like it?"

She swayed slightly against him, "I do."

"Provena's buddy left a key to the back door, I'll go look for it and meet you in the back." He squeezed her gently before stepping away from her.

Sharon slowly made her way down the stone path leading along the side of the house to the backyard, taking everything in as she went. She was instantly mesmerized by the beautiful manicured sight before her. A brick patio directly off the back of the house led to a blue tiled swimming pool. The yard sloped down from there leading to another patio, fire pit and gazebo. Unable to stop herself, Sharon immediately slipped off her sandals, stepping into the crystal clear water.

That was where Andy found her as he rounded the corner of the house; standing on the top step of the pool, sandals in one hand and the hem of her dress in the other. He stood motionless, rapt by her beauty. After a few moments, she looked up to find him gazing at her. He moved closer, offering her a hand as she reluctantly stepped from the calming water. Instantly, Andy pulled her to him, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss. Her shoes tumbled from her hands as he lifted her. He was surprised when he felt her toned legs snake around him, her hands coming to rest against the back of his neck. When the need for air became too great, he regretfully pulled away. Forehead to forehead, they stood, her legs still locked around him. "Can't find the damn key," he mumbled.

"Well," she breathed, "we could tour the rest of the yard." Her legs eased from around him. Slowly, she slid down the front of his body, his desire for her evident. Her sandals momentarily forgotten, they walked hand in hand down the slope of the yard to the second brick patio. As they stood, peering out to the remainder of the backyard, Andy moved to stand directly behind her. Wrapping one hand around her waist he pulled her tightly to him, his other hand meandered slowly down her chest, under the soft fabric of her dress to graze her lace covered breast. She arched into him, her firm bottom pressing into his now hardening manhood. Her head rolled against his shoulder as a soft moan escaped her.

"Andy, we…can't." Her voice was low, breathy. His fingers slipped under the lace of her bra to tweak her nipple. He bent his head slowly kissing down the side of her face and neck.

"Why not, who's gonna see?" His hand moved slowly from her breast, missing the contact almost instantly she ground hard against him. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized his hand was moving further down the inside of her dress. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his fingers slip under the band of her green lace panties. She shuddered against him, her legs automatically spreading slightly. "Shit…you're so damn wet."

His fingers moved slowly against her moist folds, "Andy…" Her hands reached back…a small part of her mind telling her to push him away, but she couldn't. She had never felt so wonderful nor so terrified at the same time. Her hands caught the sides of his pant pockets, pulling them even closer together. She leaned heavily against him, his other hand began to deliberately tug at the tie on the side of her dress. She could feel her composure slowly slipping with each small circle his thumb made. Her head rolled into the crook of his neck, "I'm so…close," her words barely recognizable.

"Flynn…Flynn, where the hell are you!" The voice was distant, but near enough. Sharon's eyes flew open, Andy's hand quickly moving out from her dress. He watched in amazement as she swiftly ran, ducking behind the fire pit and out of sight.

Andy stood, glued to the spot. His hand moving to adjust his throbbing erection. "Ye gads Flynn!" the voice was closer now. "Didn't you hear me calling for you? I've got the key, Jimmy dropped it off with me since he forgot to leave it this morning." Still not turning, Andy's hand automatically went to his face, intent on running his hand through his hair, but he stopped short as her scent enveloped him. His eyes closed briefly, 'she is so damn intoxicating!' he thought with a grin. Shoving his hand into his pocket, Andy finally turned to find Provenza standing by the edge of the pool. He walked slowly up the hill, his pants still feeling too tight. "Damn it, Flynn didn't you hear me yelling for you?"

"Yeah, yeah…I heard you."

"What were you doing anyway? Where's the Captain and who's shoes are those?" Provenza groused, pointing at the sandals.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Andy countered.

Provenza stared at him dumbfounded, "I was only trying to help. All I've heard for the last few months is 'I wanna move in the Sharon, I wanna find the perfect house for Sharon.' So where is Sharon?"

Tugging on his ear, Andy looked momentarily confused, "She…ahh…She."

"Right here Lieutenant," Sharon called a little too sweetly for Andy's liking. "I was looking at the gazebo," she pointed to the back of the yard. "And didn't realize you were here."

"Oh." Provenza's eyes drifted down to her bare feet and back to Andy, "That was all you had to say…idiot."

Andy rolled his eyes, but before he could reply he felt her hand against his arm. He looked down and she shook her head in warning. "Thank you taking time away from Patrice to make sure we got the key. I am anxious to see the inside after all the backyard is…simply breathtaking."

~~~~~~MC~~~~~

Andy's knuckles ached from gripping the steering wheel so tight, he quickly stole a glance at his girlfriend who had not said one single word since they left the house. Her beautiful face was void of any emotions, a fact that made Andy even more nervous. The silence finally became too much, "Don't be mad."

His voice was so low, so deep with emotion that she wasn't sure she had heard him right, "hmm…what?" She frowned slightly at anxious man beside her, "Andy…" He relaxed somewhat at the sound of his name rolling from her lips, "I'm not mad. Well, not mad at you; myself maybe. But defiantly not you."

His sigh was audible; she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. His hand came to rest on the middle of her thigh, the fabric of her dress cool against his fingers. "Maybe we should…blame the dress." His eyebrows rose with his sly grin. He moved his hand gingerly up her thigh, feeling her relax beneath him.

"Oh." She shifted, spreading her legs ever so slightly, "So, it's the dresses fault." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as if in deep thought, "Well, then I think this dress deserves some sort of punishment…don't you…Andy."

Andy stole another quick glance at her before locking his eyes on the road ahead of them, "I think we could…" he shrugged, "figure something out; something fit for the crime. Don't you?"

She rested her hand on top of his, "Oh, I do…Andy, I really do."

~~~~~MC~~~~~

The door of the condo had barely closed before she had Andy cornered against it. Her hand sliding up the front of his pants in a painstakingly slow motion. She loved feeling the effect she had on him. Smiling sweetly at him, she took him by the hand, pulling him down the hall. Once to her bedroom, she led him over to the bench at the foot of her bed. Her hands automatically went straight to his belt buckle. Andy in turn reached for the tie on her dress. "No…" she purred, pushing his hand away. "We do this…my way."

"Yes, ma'am." Andy husked. Within seconds she had his pants down around his ankles. She stepped back admiring the nice bulge in his dark green boxer briefs. Wasting no time, Andy kicked his shoes off, stepping from his pants. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head to reveal a light grey v-neck undershirt. He moved toward her, but her hand in the middle of his chest stopped him. Licking her lips, she shook her head. His hands came to rest on her hips, "Sharon, I want…" He groaned, unable to continue as her hand slipped down his chest to palm him. "Shit."

She stepped away from him, the loss of contact hitting him like a sledge hammer. She moved a few feet away, turning her back to him. "You want to…fuck me…Andy. Is that what you have wanted…all day?"

He had only heard her say that word once before, in this very room, the first time they had made love. Now, as then, hearing that word uttered from her lips made him want to explode on the spot. "Yes." He murmured, "Ever since I saw you this morning…in that damn dress." The room was so quiet, all he could hear was his heart beating and the rustle of the polka dotted fabric against her body. She turned back to look at him, carefully she tugged on the tie at her side. The dress slid partially open, she reached over to undo the inside tie. In one movement, the dress fell the rest of the way open. Andy soaked in the sight before him, her dark green satin and lace bra and panties set perfectly matched the color of his boxers. "Fuck…"

She was in his arms in a matter of seconds, slowly he pushed the dress off her shoulders letting it flutter to the hardwood floor. She could not remember wanting him as badly as she did right now. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation. His mouth slowly made his way down her throat, taking his own sweet time. She was so caught up in the feel of him against her that she did not realize he had removed her bra until she felt his warm, wet mouth against her breast. His other hand expertly tugged on her panties, pulling them over her hips to slide down her long perfect legs to join her dress on the floor.

She pulled his mouth harder to her breast, the moan escaping her caused him to look up. She was on fire, a fire so hot and deep she was certain she would implode. In one swift motion, he lifted her naked body. Gently, he placed her in the center of the bed. He swiftly removed the rest of his clothes, to kneel beside her. He kissed her soft and slow at first. Their tongues melding perfectly together. She sighed into his next kiss, feeling a burning desire rush through her. She wanted him, needed him, now. Her eyes were a vibrate green as they met his dark ones, "Please…Andy, I need to feel you…I want you now."

He pulled her to him from behind, allowing his fingers to brush across her sex. He didn't think she had ever been so hot, so very wet. It took all of his control not to plow right into her. But slow was good, slow was better he repeated in his head. He held her hips, sliding deliberately into her. She held her breath as he filled her completely. His hand moved to cup her breast as she pushed back against him, telling that she was ready.

He set a slow pace at first, giving her time to adjust to him. She groaned loudly as her head rolled back against his chest. His other arm moved tightly around her waist anchoring her to him. "Fuck." She moaned against his neck causing him to speed up. Sex had always been good, great even between them, but this she loosely thought was mind blowing. Her eyes slipped shut as she nibbled against the side of his neck.

"Touch yourself…" Her eyes flew open at the depth of his voice as her hand automatically followed his wish. With only a few measured touches she shattered against him. His rhythm quickened, the feel of him sliding in and out of her over sensitive body was so pleasurable, yet almost painful. His rhythm faltered as he came hard against her, his hand surely bruising her hip. She struggled to catch her breath, thinking for a moment that she was going to come again but quickly dismissing the idea until she felt his hand move over hers. His fingers were precise, "I want to hear you this time," his voice hot on the side of her neck.

Her eyes slipped closed once again, she unconsciously arched against him. His nose nuzzled against her hair, his fingers continuing their mission. Her breath caught deep in her throat, she wasn't sure she could even utter one single syllable. His sweet words of encouragement washed over her as she finally came so undone in his arms. His name had never sounded so sweet, yet so sexy as it did in that moment. He pulled her down backwards on the bed, her body molding perfectly against his. "I love you," he breathed against the top of her head.

"Hmm," was her only reply.

"You okay?" she could feel his grin without even seeing it.

"Yes…better than okay. But I think you are trying to kill me," She smirked against his chest.

"Me kill you…" the exaggeration in his tone evident. "Oh it's the other way around sweetheart."

She slowly ran her hand up his stomach to rest just below his heart, "Hmm, Andy… I love you too." He held her there, so perfect against his body until both of their breathing finally returned to normal. He thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep. "Do you think we could go look at that house again?"

Her question caused his chest to vibrate with laughter, "Only if you have a replay in mind."

She smoothed her hand softly against him, "I think that might could be arranged, minus the interruption from Provenza of course."

He hugged her tighter as they both laughed at what almost happened. He planted a soft kiss against the side of her head as she relaxed wholly against him. Her breathing soon became even as sleep finally found her. Andy glanced at the clock, half past four in the afternoon seemed like the perfect time for a nap. He looked down at the perfect creature nestled beside him, a smile filling his face as his eyes slipped closed.


End file.
